My Friends Over You
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: When Harry's friends start ignoring him because he's spending more time with Cho, who will he pick, his friends, Hermione and Ron, or his girlfriend, Cho Chang? HarryCho Chang, RonHermione, DracoPansy, Implied HarryGinny


**My Friends Over You**

**Summary:** When Harry hooks up with a girl, his attention is mostly on her. But what happens when Hermione and Ron want him to spend more time with them? Will Harry choose his girlfriend or his two best friends? HP/CC, RW/HG.

* * *

Harry was sitting under a big oak tree under the hot summer sun doing homework. Of course, if you knew anything about Harry, you knew his mind was not set on his Potions essay. What his mind was set on was his girlfriend, Cho Chang.

Quite recently, Harry's mind was doing nothing except thinking about her, ignoring everything else, including his two best friends, Hermione and Ron.

At the same time, Hermione and Ron were on the steps leading into the school, discussing the answer to a Charms essay.

"What do you mean you have no clue how to do a silencing charm?" the bushy haired girl said, her eyebrow arched in disbelief. After all, they were in their fourth year; he should know it by now.

"That's what Fred and George said," the red head replied, his ears flushing red.

They both looked at Harry who, instead of finishing his Potions essay that was due the next day, was looking at Cho Chang across the school grounds.

"D'you honestly think he likes her more than us?" Ron said, putting away the stupid silencing charm and its uses essay and taking out another piece of parchment and starting on his Divination essay.

Hermione gave him a "just-what-**are**-you-talking-about?" look.

"No, of course not," she replied, looking around to look at someone else other than Ron and Harry.

"At least I hope not."

* * *

The next morning, when they were sitting at the Gryffindor table, Harry blurted out, "Would you mind if I spent the rest of the day with Cho?"

Both Hermione and Ron looked at him like he had six heads.

"Harry," Ron said, eating a piece of English toast, "we're afraid that you're spending too much bloody time with Cho and not enough with-"

"Us," Hermione finished, eating her breakfast slowly.

He looked at them and then to his eggs.

"You're all just bloody jealous. I am _not_ becoming too absorbed with Cho."

But in reality, Harry fully knew that he was obsessed with her.

He also knew that Ron and Hermione were going to leave him if he did not make a decision, and soon.

* * *

Three days later, Harry was lying awake in his bed, thinking about the choice he had yet to make.

Since he made his little "outburst," Hermione had since been in either the library or the common room buried knee deep in homework or doing some "light" background reading.

Every time he would try to talk to her she would say "Not now, Harry," or "I'm too busy to talk."

And every time he tried to talk to Ron he would be given the cold shoulder.

So finally, the only person he could talk to (somewhat) was Cho Chang.

"Cho, we need to talk."

Cho looked up from her homework under the very same oak tree he was, and put her feathered pen down.

"What about, Harry? Are you dumping me?"

Harry gulped and shook his head.

"Something like that. Listen, it's about Hermione and Ron."

She looked at him funny.

"Harry, you know that you have to push them aside and give one hundred percent to me… after all, I **am** your girlfriend. Your friends are side dishes."

He stared.

"That's the problem," he said.

"I want to spend some time with my friends. If you can't let me then I'm afraid I'm going to have to find someone who doesn't mind my friends."

"What exactly are you saying?"

Harry was clearly getting very frustrated at her.

"Blimey, Cho, are you that thick? I'm taking my **friends** over **you**. In plain English, I'm dumping you for my friends."

With that, Cho got up, flipped her long black hair over her shoulder, said "Good bye, Harry," and walked off, bag over her shoulder.

After that, Harry went back to where Hermione and Ron were and saw what they were doing.

Blushing furiously, he said, "Blimey, Ron, Hermione, mind stopping that to breathe?"

Ron and Hermione immediately broke off the kiss and blushed.

"We weren't doing anything!" they said, turning away in embarrassment.

Harry shook his head.

"Right; half of Hogwarts just saw what you did."

Just then, Malfoy and his entourage arrived, sneering at both Hermione and Ron.

"Well, well, well," he said, looking back and forth from the lanky red head to the bushy headed, buck toothed brunette.

"-if it isn't Weasley and Granger. I must say that was quite a show," the pale blond said, his smirk still on his face.

"Oh yeah? Well that little so called 'show' you had with Pansy Parkinson wasn't that wonderful, either," Ron retaliated, standing up and punching Malfoy in the face.

Soon after that, Malfoy, crawling on his hands and knees, ran back into the school to possibly tattle on what Ron did.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said and kissed her again.

And Harry was jealous, only because he was the only one in the clique who did not have a girlfriend.

… That is until he met Ginny…

**Fin

* * *

**

Author's Note: Feedback is welcome and encouraged; flames will be used to roast marshmallows, and constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
